Many types of brushes are known that are capable of cleaning a wide variety of surfaces. None of these known brushes, however, is particularly suited to cleaning the shallow, round surface of a sink drain or disposal recess. Brushes designed for cleaning planar surfaces are inherently incapable of scouring the combination of geometrical surfaces present in a sink drain or disposal recess.
The sink drain or disposal recess is the site of a great deal of solid material build-up. These solid matters often consist of discarded food waste. As a result there is enhanced potential for harmful bacteria growth if this area is not cleaned thoroughly and regularly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brush designed for cleaning sink drain and disposal recesses.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a brush designed for cleaning sink drain and disposal recesses that is also capable of use as a multi-purpose brush, such as for cleaning cavities formed by the junction of a substantially planar surface with a substantially convex wall, as, for example, the bottom of a drinking glass.